


斯文·敗類(17)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 3





	斯文·敗類(17)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九踏進高考階段，零九還是維持一貫的生活習慣，每天只花四個小時複習，阻止鋒澤走進廚房並繼續負責家裡的晚餐，風雨不改的練琴、打遊戲，不管再忙也要調戲哥哥，然後晚上就以減壓為由哄哥哥一起做做「運動」。最後一天高考，零九才剛踏出試場，就看到一顆毛茸茸的金髮在人群中探頭探腦的，忍不住笑了起來，大步走向熟悉的身影：「考完了，邱研究生準備好了嗎？」零九言下之意，就是考大學喜歡的專業沒問題了，鋒澤興奮得跳了起來，絲毫沒有為人老師的感覺：「太棒了！我就知道你可以的！快跟我回家，我準備了驚喜喔！」看著鋒澤上竄下跳的樣子，零九表面上還是淡定，實際上都是很期待，哥哥難得的主動，確實是好事。「登登，蒜香蛤蠣意大利麵！」鋒澤的大眼睛裡面都是小星星，像一隻討主人抱的小貓咪，「你今天早上一出門我就開始做了！這次我很聰明喔，沒有挑到要用刀切的食材，所以沒有受傷喔！」攤開白白嫩嫩的手指，還是一樣的修長乾淨。零九整個臉都綠了，本來以為鋒澤的「獎勵」⋯⋯結果還只是意大利麵，果然不能對精神年齡只有五歲的愛人有所期待。「你炒蒜怎麼可能不用刀？」零九頭痛得揑著自己的太陽穴，想像到廚房的一片狼藉，瞬間胃口全消。「怎樣會咧？我剝開那顆蒜它就自己分成幾塊啦，那我就直接放進去炒囉，可不知道為什麼我炒了很久還是沒有你炒得香⋯⋯」鋒澤尷尬的搔頭。「所以是這幾塊黑的嗎？」蒜皮都沒有完全剝開，零九無奈。「對對對！我看人家也是有吃黑蒜的，應該一樣吧？」「⋯⋯」「可是我蛤蠣挑得很新鮮喔！一定很香甜，你快試試看嘛。」看到零九的表情，鋒澤意識到自己肯定有步驟錯了，但沒關係，主菜是蛤蠣嘛。零九看到鋒澤期望的眼神，不忍心拒絕，抱著視死如歸的心情，拿起餐具吃了一口，是複雜微妙的口感。還沒有熟的蛤蠣根本還沒打開口，零九完全吃不到裡面的肉，反而吃到一口因為蛤蠣沒有處理好而存在的沙，用來浸泡蛤蠣的水想必是直接被環保的鋒澤用來煮意大利麵，以致麵條充分吸收了腥臭無比的水，整道菜從賣相、味道和口感上，都是徹底的令人崩潰。「怎麼樣？」鋒澤急著問。零九想要開口說「還可以」，可一張嘴吸了一口氣，那種作嘔的感覺更加強烈，忍不住拿了紙巾全數吐出。零九完成高考後的第一天，一口飯都沒吃過。********************************************可能永遠對食物失去興趣的零九，和鋒澤訂的是高考之後第二天去法國的機票，以致零九登機的時候還是病懨懨的，去哪都把頭靠在鋒澤肩上。而鋒澤因為自己煮的菜害零九身體不舒服，也十分內疚，堅持要升級坐頭等艙，還沿途噓寒問暖。「來，蓋好毛毯，還有喝一口溫水。」鋒澤擔心得一直在絞手指。「拿不動，餵我。」虛弱（？）的零九說。「小九⋯⋯」鋒澤尷尬的看了看周圍的乘客，「你躺著我怎麼餵啦？」「啊⋯⋯又想吐了⋯⋯」零九摀住嘴巴，眼睛卻在偷瞄鋒澤的反應。「好啦好啦⋯⋯你嘴巴張開啦。」鋒澤水嫩的唇含了一口水，心虛的看了一眼附近的人，確認沒有人在看他們，才飛快的渡了一口水給零九，然後搶了零九一半的毛毯蓋住自己漲紅的臉。「喂。」零九勾起嘴角，撥弄著鋒澤的頭髮，看他沒什麼反應，便鑽進毛毯裡，跟他最愛的哥哥玩捉迷藏。還好飛機的引擎聲夠大，不然鄰座的客人就會聽見毛毯下嘖嘖的水聲了。「陳零九！別動手！」鋒澤終於喘不過氣，把頭伸了出來，一頭金髮被揉得混亂，臉蛋因為某人的撫摸而變得異常的紅。「嗯、嗯⋯⋯」鋒澤極力的強忍嘴裡的反應，卻沒有注意到，某人壞心眼的按下了服務鈴。「您好！請問需要什麼服務？」空服小姐來到他們的連座時，零九剛好在毛毯下解開了鋒澤的褲子。「嗯、我們不⋯⋯」鋒澤嚇得不輕，努力假裝沒事的想要打發空服，卻不料零九也在此時抬起頭來，「想要一杯酒。」道貌岸然絕對不會讓人聯想到他在毛毯下的勾當。「想問先生需要什麼酒呢？」空服小姐有禮貌的問道，鋒澤卻急得眼紅，恨不得她馬上消失，零九卻更加重了手上的力度，感覺到他的寶貝越來越精神，一邊還問道：「哥你想要喝什麼酒？」鋒澤連殺人的心都有了，接過酒單，下唇咬得發白才忍住沒出聲，最後還是零九覺得不能欺負太過，於是放輕了手的動作。「Riesling⋯⋯謝謝。」鋒澤在齒縫中嘣出一句斷斷續續的話。「好的，請稍等。」鋒澤的大眼睛委屈的瞪著零九，零九雖然玩得很爽，但也怕把人兒欺負得太過了，正想開口哄幾句，卻被鋒澤搶了先：「我去廁所⋯⋯你等會兒⋯⋯敲門進來。」壞了壞了，他的小孩被帶壞了，怎麼辦？他好喜歡。空服：咦，兩位客人怎麼都不見了？乘客：啊！有氣流！九澤：！！！！！********************************************我知道大家想要🚗但我太不擅長了😫可能這個星期只能擼一篇⋯⋯不如投票吧，想看去法國旅行的車還是飛機上的車，我週末補上？為什麼去法國？因為我太想去旅行了😫下集就要見到媽媽了！還不知道她的取態😏心狠手辣的我可是什麼都敢寫喔！你們說，要不要開虐？（挾持可愛澤逼你們答哈哈）


End file.
